


So... Are We Going To The Dance?

by reyna_is_gay



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:33:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4765127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reyna_is_gay/pseuds/reyna_is_gay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabelle has a huge crush of Clary of all people. They might go to a dance or they might not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So... Are We Going To The Dance?

“So, are you going to the dance?” Clary asked absently, petting Church who sat in her lap on the pink window seat.

“Of course I am.” Isabelle said, she was filing her nails on her bed. She was on her bed sideways, head hanging off the side with her butt planted on her wall and her long legs reaching up for the ceiling. Her high heels had been tossed the second she’d entered her bedroom and were by the door contrasting greatly with Clary’s beat up All Stars.

“Are you going with anyone?” Clary glanced out the window and looked down on the city from the third story window. Cars went past at a slow crawl and bicyclists and pedestrians made their way to their destinations ignoring each other and the Institute, it was normal.

Isabelles heart pounded and her cheeks flushed, it was just from being upside down too long she told herself hoping the heat would fade before Clary looked back. Was Clary asking her to Homecoming? Probably not… but. “No. How about you?”

“I was thinking we could go together.” Clary said brushing some of the fur from the cat off of her thighs and getting out her sketch pad and a pencil.

Isabelle’s heart fluttered and she sat up on her bed, she was definitely red now and she thanked whatever deity was in charge for Clary being obsessed with drawing the city from Isabelle’s window. “Really? I thought that you’d be going with Jace.”

“Eh, I don’t know.” Clary said, her pencil lightly scratching against the paper. 

“We can go together.” Isabelle said, intently looking at her nails and not at Clary.

“Yeah, as friends.” Clary said.

Isabelle’s heart dropped. Of course they would be going as friends, that was how these things worked. Why would they be going as anything else. “Yeah,” She muttered. She stood up and walked over to her dresser and began rifling through her rainbow of nail polishes. 

“You’ve been acting weird lately.” Clary said, looking up from her sketchbook as Isabelle chose a red polish and made her way back to her bed.

“I have?” She replied, beginning to coat her left finger nails first (always start with the hard stuff) and avoiding Clary’s searching green eyes.

“Yeah, you’ve been acting weird around me the past couple of months. I wasn’t going to say anything, I thought it had something to do with Simon but we broke up weeks ago and you still act like you’re annoyed with me.” Clary, sounded hurt. Shit.

“I’m not annoyed with you.” I’m annoyed that you haven’t expressed your undying love to me and curled up in my arms. Isabelle knew that she was being selfish and didn’t really expect that from her, Clary just didn’t like her like that.

“Come on, Izzy.” She pleaded.

“I’ve just felt a bit off the past couple of months.” It wasn’t a lie. She had felt off.

“Do you have a crush on someone?” Isabelle must have made a face, “You should ask them to the dance!” Of course Clary would expect that. 

“No, that has nothing to do with it.” Isabelle said, finishing her left hand and starting on her right which was considerably easier. She knew that this would lead to constant interrogation until the dance next week but she couldn’t be bothered to come up with something better. She would tell Clary eventually, when she was over her.

\---

“Come on, Izzy.” Clary said, they were getting ready for the dance and Clary had become obsessed with the crush that Isabelle had on someone who wasn’t her.

“Come on, Clary.” She mimicked, trying to zip up her dress by herself. Clary rushed over and zipped up the dress for her and smiling at her through the mirror she stood in front of. 

“You look hot.” Clary said, kissing her on the cheek and patting her on the shoulder.

“What!” She whipped around looking Clary in the eye, her heart beating out of control and her entire face turning red. 

Clary was smiling, “You look cute. Whoever you like is a very lucky guy.”

“Thanks.” Isabelle said, her heart still racing and her breathing trying to keep time with it so that she ended up hyperventilating slightly.

“Can you do my make up?” Clary asked, sitting down in the chair in front of Isabelle’s makeup table, picking up an eyeliner pencil and twirling it in her fingers.

“Yeah, sure.” Clary had kissed her. Clarry had kissed her! 

As she did Clary’s makeup she was happy to have an excuse to stare openly at Clary. She’d liked Clary for months and this was quite a turn of events. When she finished doing her make up they looked at themselves in the mirror. 

“You look hot.” Isabelle mimicked Clary but when she turned to kiss her on the cheek Clarry caught her lips with her own and wrapped her arms gracefully around Isabelle's neck. At first Isabelle was surprised, but she didn't mind kissing Clary. She loved kissing Clary. This was the best kiss ever… oh. Clary pulled away and looked Isabelle in the eyes.

“Thanks.” Clary said, “Now you can go get that boy you like. I just needed that, closure you know.”

“Closure? What the hell? No!” Isabella said, she grinned and leaned in and kissed Clary again.

“What?” Clary said, pulling away again.

“It was you.” Isabelle said.

“Me?” Clary looked confused, her green eyes huge.

“You, you’re the boy I like. I didn’t have to ask anyone to the dance because you…” Clary leaned in and kissed her again muffling the rest of Isabelle's sentence, which was good because Isabelle had no idea what she was going to say next.

When the two finally broke apart neither of them could think of anything to say. Clary broke the happy silence first, “So, are we going to go to the dance?”

Isabelle shrugged, “Do you want to.”

“I kind of don’t. I know you like to be in the spotlight but I’d rather just watch a movie or something if you don’t mind.” Clary said.

“Sure.” Isabelle was more than happy to just stay home and cuddle. Fuck homecoming, she would watch Bleach if it meant spending time with Clary.

That, however was a lie. “This is… uh.”

“Awesome?” Clary asked.

Shitty, horrible, weirdly colored, about as good as Dragon Ball Z were all alternatives that Isabelle would be more than happy to have supplied but she was trying to be nice and not get dumped less than an hour after their relationship had started. “Have you ever watched Death Note?”

“No. Is it good?” Clary asked, cuddling into Isabelle. 

“Yeah, it’s creepy, but really good.” Isabelle said, picking up the remote from the table to the side of the couch and starting to change the show.

“Creepy like Bleach?” Clary asked.

“Erm, no.” Isabelle found it quickly and pressed play. It took only a second for the episode to load and the theme began to play. Clary looked up at her when it ended.

“It seems dark.” Clary said wrapping her arms around Isabelle. 

In the end the decision to change the anime was one of the best. Clary was practically sitting in her lap by the end of the episode. For someone who always claimed to be so brave and totally not scared of an anime she didn’t seem to be enjoying herself. Isabelle felt badly but it was also nice to hold Clary in her arms.

“Do you want me to change it?” Isabelle asked.

“No.” Clary said, “But please don’t let go of me.”

Almost three hours passed before the door opened and a bit of the light from the hall spilled in along with Alec who looked confused to see both of them there. Magnus was standing behind him attached to him by the hand.

“Weren’t you going to go to that dance?” Alec asked, not mentioning the fact that the two of them were curled up under three blankets still wearing their fancy dresses not to mention that their hair was totally messed up. For all intents and purposes it looked a bit like they had had sex. 

“Uh, we decided not to.” Isabelle said, pausing the show. It was impossible to read subtitles and talk at the same time.

“We have to go back to your place.” Alec said, patting Magnus on the chest and starting close the door.

“Why can’t we just stay here? We can be quiet, no big deal.” Magnus retorted.

“I don’t do quiet Magnus.” Alec said, just loud enough so that Clary and Isabelle could hear it and giggle.

When the two boys were gone Clary looked up at Isabelle and smiled. “This is really nice.”

Isabelle kissed her on the nose, “It is.”


End file.
